


Plaything (Alcina Dimitrescu x Male Reader)

by Fallen_Angel29



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Capcom - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Resident Evil: Village - Freeform, Smut, Vaginal Sex, male reader - Freeform, mature - Freeform, resident evil 8 - freeform, vampire, xmalereader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Angel29/pseuds/Fallen_Angel29
Summary: After losing his wife Mia Winters to the hands of Chris Redfield. (F/N) (L/N) searches for the truth in an isolated mountainous region around a village and castle, where him and Mia fled in the years following the events of the Baker Family.But instead of seeking answers. He crossed paths with a vampires, and one tall woman.
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Male Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Plaything (Alcina Dimitrescu x Male Reader)

_  
It took some time dealing with separation for over three years. But now that they found each other. Neither one of them wants to let the other go._

_After proposing to Mia, (F/N) wanted to take her somewhere far away from all the tragic events they dealt with following the events of the Baker Family, the Molded, and Eveline. But (F/N) (L/N) and Mia Winters have gotten through it together—as husband and wife._

_On an isolated mountainous region covered in snow. They gotten themselves a warm, cozy home. And thus began, their life as a newly weds. But at some point, they desired a child. To complete their dream in becoming a family. When it was discovered that Mia was pregnant. (F/N) and Mia couldn't be happier, as things were finally looking up for the two._

_Or so they thought..._

_"Chris?"_

_Everything changed... when **he** arrived._

_"Sorry, (F/N)."_

**_"WHY!?"_ **

Dressed for the chilling weather outside, (F/N) (L/N) left his home. Armed with only a pistol and his wits. His desire to seek the truth as to why Chris Redfield was there that night, and took away Mia's life.

The only thing he had left of his wife were his memories of her, and his wedding ring. He'd been walking for miles. Taking shelter in empty caves from the harsh storms at night. And continued on with his desperate journey. When he finally reached upon what looks to be civilization—a village.

From a distance, the village looks as though it were normal. But upon closer inspection, it appears that the buildings have becomes weathered and falling apart.

However, the village's appearance didn't stop (F/N). It only encouraged him to keep on exploring, and he won't rest until he got what he came here for. While passing home after home, (F/N) was stopped by an old woman with dulled eyes.

(F/N) would think the woman was a gypsy for something with the way she's dressed, and by what she's holding in her hands. Probably some sort of staff to help her walk as her eyes looks as though she's blind or something. But (F/N) thought nothing of it as he listened in on what she was saying to him.

"She's going to get _you_." The woman began. "You're certainly _her_ type. Oh, the wonders she will _do_ to you!" She exclaimed, excitement filling her voice.

" _She_?" (F/N) quoted with his brow raised.

"I said too much." The woman muttered. "Gotta go!" She said, hurrying away with a waddle in each step.

"Well that was strange." (F/N) thought, before continuing his walk. And as he came across a path, he noticed a castle overlooking the village.

"Hmm, maybe I could find some answers there." (F/N) hummed in thought.

After taking the path, (F/N) has reached a gate. Blocking his way into the castle. He looked around for any way in, but found nothing useful. That was until his ear picked up something.

It sounded like running. Feet crushing the snow beneath their feet as they scuffled around (F/N) at a rapid pace. But (F/N) can't determine the numbers, as his back was turned. So instead, he stood still, and slowly reached inside his coat, gripping the handle of his handgun.

Meanwhile, the noise continued as it grew closer and closer to (F/N)'s location. Before anything happened, (F/N) swiftly turned and drew his gun towards the sound of running. He pointed the pistol in all directions. Eyeing any movement in the distance as his finger was against the trigger, ready to fire. Once nothing came into view, (F/N) quickly put away his gun, and climbed the gate once his back was turned.

You know, like any person with common sense would do.

(F/N) soon reached the other side by landing on his feet. But not before taking a quick glance at the gate. And still saw nobody before making his way towards the castle's entrance. He stood before two large wooden doors, which would lead him inside the castle.

If the doors were open—which they weren't, of course.

Looks like it's time for Plan B, and find another way in. (F/N) instinctively crouched and passed by each window that was below him. Avoiding any detection from whomever resided within the castle.

While doing so, (F/N) noticed the sky become dark, and caught some inaudible dialogue from a distance. Later finding that the more he kept going, the more he would hear something. He then reached a window that was open for some strange reason. Being curious about whoever was speaking.

(F/N) decided to take a peek by slowly raising his head, and found a large-looking woman sitting in front of a mirror through the open window.

"It's going to be alright, Dimitrescu." The woman named Dimitrescu said to her reflection. "So what if _he_ couldn't handle being in bed with you? That means he wasn't good enough for you, _right_?" She asked herself. "No, I must've been _too_ rough with him. He was quite _old_ so to speak." She added, looking away from the mirror in realization and cringe. "Indeed." She nodded, agreeing with herself with a pleased look. Before turning over to face someone wearing a hood.

"Lady, Dimitrescu. Someone has attempted to enter the castle through the front entrance." The hooded woman notified Dimitrescu.

"Goodie!" Dimitrescu said excitedly, clapping. " _More_ visitors!" She chirped. "How do I look?" She asked.

"Stunning." The hooded woman replied.

"Perfect." Dimitrescu smiled, pushing herself off her seat to show her shocking height of nine feet tall. "Let's go pay our guest a visit, shall we?" She asked, before leading the hooded woman out the room.

"Crap!" (F/N) cursed under his breath, before turning tail and headed towards the entrance. "Can't have them finding out that I was sneaking around." He said, reaching the doors just in the nick of time, as the same woman he spied on earlier stood before him.

"Done running perhaps?" Dimitrescu asked, greeting (F/N) with a wide grin and scary-looking face, as she looked down on him like some sort of insect.

"What? (F/N) said, before seeing black.

After a while, (F/N) began to regain consciousness. His head ached as though he'd been punched in the face. Which might've been the cause, and what he deserved. Since he did technically snuck around and trespassed when he wasn't supposed to.

Once his conscience settled with itself. (F/N) couldn't help but feel someone hold the base of his cock, as something warm and soft enveloped the rest.

Surely it must be his imagination, right?

But that wasn't the case, as sounds of slurping and slobbering soon filled his ears. The intense feeling of having his penis being played was enough for (F/N) to slowly open his eyes. Before adjusting his vision by blinking, and quickly discover the cause of it.

Dimitrescu—was sucking (F/N)'s dick, and skillfully he might add. Her tongue swirled and slithered around like a snake coiling its prey. And if that wasn't bad enough. Just the sight alone was enough to make him bust all over her elegant, pristine face. She looked as though she were savoring every single detail of (F/N)'s cock, while looking pleased as ever.

(F/N) couldn't hold it any longer. His balls were aching for a release, and he was about to blow without any given warning. But that didn't last long when Dimitrescu removed herself from (F/N)'s member stained lipstick. Dimitrescu cleaned any saliva lingering her lips with the help of her long tongue. His climax quickly diminished as she looked at (F/N) with a playful look. Before giving him a sinister grin as Dimitrescu stood upright. Following a trio of hooded women next her in the room. As they and she were looking down at (F/N), while he was staring up at them.

"Daughters," Dimitrescu began. "I would like to introduce... my new _plaything_." She announced to the women around her who she claims as her daughters.

" _Plaything_? What does she mean by that?" (F/N) mentally asked himself, before being lifted into the air by one of the hooded women. Giving him a chance to glance down and find that both his pants and boxers were missing. Leaving him in only his double layer jackets.

(F/N) soon focused his attention on Dimitrescu, who freed her mouth watering breasts from the confinements of her dress. As a couple of Dimitrescu'd daughters exposed themselves while looking up at him.

"Remember, ladies. You may look but _don't_ touch." Dimitrescu warned. "He's _all_ mine~" She purred with a sinister grin.

From that moment on, Dimitrescu has relentlessly used (F/N) as her plaything. All the while the trio of hooded women stood back, and watched the show while touching themselves.

Dimitrescu first started by removing the last piece of (F/N)'s clothing, and hoisted him by his lower half. Making him hold on for dear life as he gripped Dimitrescu forearms underneath her bust and shoulders. His penis somehow found its way in between Dimitrescu mammoth-like breasts in the process. She then began to raise and lower (F/N)'s body. Her soft and plump bosom enveloped the entirety of (F/N)'s length as she attempted a titfuck.

"Baby, you're so cute when you're squirming~" Dimitrescu commented, drooling at sight before her while baring her vampiric fangs at (F/N).

Next, she gently set (F/N) on his back, with her following suit as Dimitrescu laid flat on her stomach. Part of her hair fell and covered her right eye. Giving her a sort of emo type look, as Dimitrescu lips wrap themselves around (F/N)'s cock, and she began to suck him off once more. Her lipstick continued to mark on (F/N)'s dick, leaving three visible starting from the base, the middle, and to the tip while giving him a blowjob.

"Holy SHIT!" (F/N) exclaimed, feeling Dimitrescu tongue coil around his cock while bobbing her head at an accelerated pace.

And lastly, she reeled her mouth away from (F/N)'s cock glistening in spit. Dimitrescu then pushed herself upright. Before turning her back, bent slightly over, and revealed her juicy holes by speeding her arse with a single hand.

"Pick any _hole_ you want, dear~" Dimitrescu said seductively. "I'll let you take control just this _once_ ~" She said, eyeing (F/N)'s throbbing staff.

Everything within (F/N) screamed "NO!", his wife had just passed, and yet, here he is being offered to fuck this gigantic woman. Instead of searching for the answers he came all this way to find.

But another part of him could be heard inside, and that was his animalistic side.

He _likes_ what he sees.

And he _wants_ it.

**Now.**

So without any further delay, (F/N) put aside the thought of Mia and his unborn child, and stood on his bare feet. Approaching the half-naked woman towering over him. Even when bent over. (F/N) had bit of trouble when trying to reach Dimitrescu dripping snatch with his raging boner

Luckily, Dimitrescu could sense (F/N) frustration, and bend her knees, lowering herself just a tad bit. Which greatly helped as it was the perfect height for (F/N) to prod the tip of his cock against Dimitrescu's soaking petals. He soon aligned his member, and entered inside Dimitrescu's moist cavern inch by inch. Dimitrescu's walls began to spread apart as (F/N) continued to push, while holding her childbearing hips. Until the rest of his cock was inside, causing her to gasp and shudder from (F/N)'s size.

"He's-! Certainly hung!" Dimitrescu mentally cried. "Not like the rest of those worthless men-"

Dimitrescu was unable to finish her thought, as (F/N) began to thrust in and out. His member slowly stretched Dimitrescu's vagina. Earning both moans and gasps from each other's sex rubbing against one another. (F/N) eventually switched to a moderate pace. Enough to create sounds of Dimitrescu's wet ass pussy from being fucked by (F/N)'s meaty stick to fill the room.

The trio of Dimitrescu's daughters were on their knees, fingering themselves while fondling their beasts. All of whom created a puddle of their own juices, as the show before them was coming to an end.

Once (F/N)'s strokes soon became rapid, causing Dimitrescu's volumed moans to grow louder. His balls slap against her clit, while her ass rippled in effect. From having (F/N)'s pelvis hit Dimitrescu's rear with each strong thrust. (F/N) could feel his sweet release growing, and Dimitrescu could feel hers raising exponentially like never before, as (F/N) continuously hit her sweet spot.

Before anyone of them could speak. (F/N) thrusted his cock faster and faster inside of Dimitrescu. Hitting the entrance of her womb with the tip of his cock, and causing Dimitrescu's breasts to bounce from (F/N)'s pounding sex.

Soon enough, the pair would reach their breaking point. And cry out in pure bliss, as (F/N) emptied his boiling spunk straight into Dimitrescu's fertile womb. Filling her egg with his never ending sperm, while Dimitrescu sprayed her juice all over (F/N)'s cock, pelvis, and thighs.

Until it spilled onto the floor with (F/N)'s sexual discharge falling into the Dimitrescu's love puddle, and formed a heart beneath them.

Symbolizing their future together.

Some time has passed, and (F/N) found himself lying on something soft beneath him as he began to awoke. He pushed his body off from whatever it was, and looked up. Coming face to face with Dimitrescu staring down at him with a warm smile across her face.

"Oh my~" Dimitrescu purred, planting her gloved hands on (F/N)'s shoulders while his face was buried against her breasts. "(F/N) dear, you're flaring up down there." She commented with a soft grin on her face.

"Woah!" (F/N) said, pushing himself away from Dimitrescu , noticing that she was dressed and so was he as they stood in the middle of the room—alone.

"Did I scare you?" Dimitrescu asked, giggling.

"..." (F/N) didn't respond, he became confused as Dimitrescu just fuck him, and now she's acting friendly all of a sudden.

"Hmm? Something the matter?" Dimitrescu asked. "Oh! You must be parched!" She exclaimed. "Here! You can drink from my breasts if you'd like." She said, grabbing the front of her dress.

"N-No, I'm not thirsty." (F/N) said, turning away from Dimitrescu.

"..." Dimitrescu was silent, her heels clicked with each step as she approached (F/N) and gently cupped his cheek. "Darling, what troubles you?" She asked, gazing down at (F/N) with a worried look.

"It's... it's nothing." (F/N) said, retracting his face away from Dimitrescu hand. "It's nothing." He repeated.

"Dear, look at me." Dimitrescu began, lifting (F/N)'s chin with the tip of her finger as they stared into each other's eyes. " _Who_ hurt you?" She asked in a motherly tone.

Outside of the castle, night fell over the village. As not a single person or thing was outside to disturb the peace. That was until Chris Redfield came. He stormed into the castle alone, pointing his gun in all directions. Before seeming positive of zero danger.

Chris began his trip into the castle. But was cut short when he was jumped by a couple of hooded women, successfully taking him down, and forced him onto the ground with his hands behind his back.

"Nicely done, girls." Dimitrescu entered the room, with three hooded women standing close behind her. She planted her hand against her hip, and stepped on Chris's head. A small grin formed on her face as she stared down at him like the worm he is beneath her foot.

"So," Dimitrescu began. "You must be _Chris_ —the man who took my beloved's wife and child away from him, hmm?" She asked, earning a growl from Chris in response. "Alright. If you wanna _act_ like a dog—then _die_ like a dog." She spat, slipping her glove back onto her hand before turning her back, and walked over to (F/N), while three of the hooded women began to brutally attack Chris.

"..." (F/N) didn't say a word as Dimitrescu approached him.

"Don't you _worry_ about a thing, dear. That big, mean, ol' Chris won't hurt you ever again." Dimitrescu stated, taking hold of (F/N)'s forearm and bent forward. "Come on. Let's go to bed." She said, placing a kiss on (F/N)'s wrist.

"As husband and _wife_."


End file.
